de amistad a gusto de gusto a amar?
by uchiha-inphyy
Summary: No lo podia creer, en verdad habia preguntado eso? me pregunto si esto afectara o no? estara jugando conmigo? es tipico en el que juege con las personas pero lo quiero tanto que la verdad no me importa
1. Chapter 1

si supongo que ahi comenso todo....

era el segundo año de dos primeras semanas no parecian nada diferentes hasta que un dia llege tarde como era de costumbre ( bueno no muy tarde como kakashi sensei el siempre llega a lo que sigue de tarde ) pase como si no hubiera nada nuevo cuando depronto gire la mirada a la izquierda y ahi estaba el un chico de piel blanca,cabello negro,ojos oscuros y con un cuerpo que parecia ser perfecto; eso era el en pocas palabras perfecto. Yo no soy del tipo de chicas que se privan ante un hombre como ese, soy todo lo contrario asi que no me incomodo en lo absoluto que ese ser tan maravilloso estubiera sentado a un lado de mi al contrario asi que aproveche la ocacion, cosas asi no pasaban a diario

-hola!- le dije muy amigable

-mmm.... hola- el me contesto de una manera muy me importo y continue

- es ovio que eres nuevo, de que escuela vinenes?-

-mande... perdon no te escuche- me contesto de nuevo de esa menera cortante lo cual me molesto mucho

-olvidalo,no eres del tipo de personas que le gusta hablar, se que me escuchaste pero oviamente me evitas y esta bien pero ahora tu no me molestes!- yo ya estaba bastante enojada por la groceria que habia hecho, agradecido deberia de estar ya que soy la primera en el grupo que le dirije la palabra. (tal vez se deba a que al verlo puede o impresionarte o intimidarte)

-si la verdad no me gusta hablar mucho, pero enserio no te escuche disculpame- dijo con un tono de vos un poco mas amistoso

- esta bien, por que estas aqui?- le dije muy curiosa

- en mi escuela ya no me querian, asi que decidi cambiarme- dijo de una forma muy tranquila

- no te quieren? no entiendo - dije yo aun con mas curuisidad, parecia ser interesante

- no soy de los chicos buenos tu sabes, soy ... un chico problema- dijo despreocupado

- jaja no te preocupes yo aveces tambien soy chica problema pero no he llegado al grado de que no me quieran, esta mugrosa escuela no ha de querer quedar sin alumnos sino se queda vacia- le dije muy animada

-hmp supongo-

-Hola sakura!!!!!!- toda la harmonia se rompio con la llegada de karin, no es que seamos las mejores amigas o bueno no desde mi punto de vista pero desde el de ella si lo somos es lo unico que odio de socialisar con todos

-hola karin- conteste un poco cortante . Era obio que no queria que interrumpieran mi conversacion con ese chico

- sakura eh? - dijo el chico interrumpiendo mi "platica" de apenas dos palabras con karin

- eh? aaaaa.... sakura quien es este bombon que esta detras de mi?- me dijo karin en el oido lo cual.... me molesto un poco no me gusta que me hablen al oido

- ahhh.. karin el es.... hamm... bueno el es..... perdon como te llamas?- dije un poco avergonzada

-hmp, soy sasuke-

-ooo mucho gusto sasuke! ojala podamos ser amigos ya sabes cualquier cosa dimelo a mi- dijo o mas bien grito karin

-si claro- le contesto de una manera ironica

Por alguna razon, el y yo comensamos a hablarnos mas pero tambien karin comenso a hablarle a sasuke, eso no me molestaba ... aun, sasuke y yo cada ves nos llebabamos mejor el me contaba sus travesuras en sus escuelas o en su casa las cuales me parecian bastante divertidas. Todo marchaba bien despues de un mes ya eramos los mejores amigos. Lo cual todas me envidiaban haha siempre me envidiaban por ser amiga de lo guapos del salon, en primer año me envidiaban por ser la amiga inseparable de neji

Todo iba bien pero las sorpresas no acababan despues de dos meses entro a la escuela Uzumaki Naruto era un chico muy imperactivo pero tambien muy desastroso, esta ves no me intereso mucho hablar con el estaba mas que interesada en estar con sasuke aunque solo fuera en clases por que en los descansos el estaba con el resto de los chicos y yo con mi amiga inseparable ino. Un dia llege como siempre a mi lugar muy tranquila y justo cuando iba a saludar a sasuke pude notar que estaba platicando con naruto por lo tanto me vi obligada a saludarlo a el tambien, no era tan desesperante como ino me lo habia hecho pensar ya que ella se sienta atras de el , es muy lindo o bueno almenos conmigo si lo es.

Pasamos a estar mas tiempo los tres juntos ( ya no me gustaba antes olo eramos sasuke y yo pero ahora somos sasuke,naruto y yo)era bueno los tres ya nos veiamos fuera del horario de clases lo cual signicaba pasar 2 horas cambiandome de ropa antes de que pasaran por mi, o algunas veces solo iban a mi casa i se iban a horas muy altas de la noche nuestros padres se enojaban pero no les dabamos importancia la pasabamos bien los tres juntos. Sin embargo yo deceaba que sasuke fuera algun dia solo a mi casa.

Hubo una noche, de ese tipo de noches en las que tratas de hacer la tarea que mas flojera te da, esas noches en las que tambien te tomas la molestia de platicar con el señor corazon

-ecuanciones ... aburrido.-

_-me pregunto que estara haciendo sasuke... no se ha conectado en messenger, o bueno a mi no me aparece conectado._

_**- **_POR DIOS! no no no el es solo mi amigo solo eso, esto.... esto que estoy pensando no esta bien

_-pero me gusta pensarlo es....lindo pensar en el , -_

- ahi sakura tu y tus amores imposibles, siempre me pasa lo mismo pero siempre sobrevivo asi que, esta ves supongo que tambien podre-

Ese fin de semana parecia bastante aburrido, no habia nada interesante, asi que decidi conectarme en messenger y para mi sorpresa ahi estaba el lo cual me puso bastante feliz

comensamos la platica bastante bien pero derepente paso algo que me dejo sin aire lo que qedaba del dia aun no lo podia creer

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

oOoola!!!!! haha

**--- sasuke---**

uLa niña como estas?

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

muy aburrida * bostezando* y tu?

**--- sasuke---**

pues estoy pensando en preguntarle algo a una chava

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

a karin? jaja

**--- sasuke---**

hmp.... no me da risa , no no es karin es alguien mas

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

uyy no te enojes estaba jugando

**--- sasuke---**

jaja lo se yo tambien

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

mmmmm

**--- sasuke---**

sakura

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

que paso?

**--- sasuke---**

quieres ser mi novia?

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

estas bromeando verdad?

**--- sasuke---**

no, si no quieres esta bien lo entendere

** :::::: 3 SaKuRaA 3 ::::::**

claro que quiero!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eeee que les parecio? es mi primer fanfic

asi que no sean malos haha

oja pueda subir la continuacion

adios!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

No es como que me fasinara la forma en como me lo habia dicho pero lo habia dicho y eso me ponía bastante emocionada y feliz, por un momento paso por mi cabeza el pensamiento de que si el solo estaba jugando conmigo ya que yo lo conosìa y sabia que el era de ese tipo de chicos los que jugaban con las mujeres pero no me importo y seguì con la misma felicidad y emocion de llegar a la escuela lo salude de una manera que solo yo podia. Hubo una ves que falte por fallas tecnicas en mi despertador el cual me retraso una hora , pero al dia siguiente ten ten me dijo algo que deverdad me bajo de mi nuve un poco.

-hola sakura floja- me dijo muy sonriente

-hehe hola!- conteste de la misma forma para no perder el ritmo de la conversacion

-oye te puedo decir algo que vi ayer- cambio al tomo a uno un poco mas serio

- ash ¿es sobre karin? sabes no me molesta que hable con sasuke... no soy tan celosa hehe- le conteste de una manera en forma de juego

- no es algo que no tiene nada que ver con karin pero que bueno que no eres celosa asi talves esto no te moleste- pude notar que ella no quitaba el tono serio en su vos asi que yo tambien decidi ponerme seria

- pues... ¿entonces que es?- dije ya mas tranquila

- bueno.... esque ayer en la salida pude ver que sasuke estaba con temari la chica de tercer grado y estaban bastante amistosos- parecia que esperaba una respuesta tipica de una novia celosa ya que lo dijo bastante rapido

- aaahhh..... pues esta bien no me molesta que tenga amigas fuera de este grupo- talves mi tono parecia despreocupado pero la verdad si me sentia mal porque ellos dos ya habian tenido una relacion antes

Todo el dia en mi casa trate de consentrarme por primera ves en la tarea de matematicas no queria pensar en lo que me habia dicho ten ten, tan solo pensar que el salia con ella todavia me hacia sentir mal pero no lo demostraba nunca me ha gustado demostrar mis sentimientos de ese tipo a la gente asi que nadie en la escuela y en mi casa lo noto. Al dia siguiente llege ya mejor no queria pensar en eso y talves estaba bien ya que lo peor estaba por venir; despues de saludar a naruto sasuke me dijo que queria hablar conmigo, de seguro me iba a explicar el mal entendido del otro dia ... eso estaba pensando cuando de repente....

-sakura quiero que terminemos- dijo en un tono serio

- es...¿ porque?- apenas y podia hablar simplemente me habia quedado en shock

- pues esque me doy cuenta que yo te quiero mucho como amiga nada mas , ya sabes la amistad se confunce mucho con el sentimiento de gustar- me lo dijo en un tono que parecia querer arreglar las cosas

-si supongo que tienes razon, la verdad es que yo tambien lo habia pensado- nunca lo habia pensado pero en ese sentido el tenia la razon ademas no queria parecer la chica que siempre termina lastimada y me aguante las inmensas lagrimas que querian salir

- entonces ... ¿sin rencores y amigos? - me lo pregunto tan tranquilo

- pues... si no te preocupes por mi no hay ningun problema. Bueno entonces mas alrato te veo- de alguna forma me sentia con un peso menos de encima, así que esto ultimo que le dije estaba acompañado de una sonrisa

Naruto era el unico que había notado que durante las tres clases siguientes de que hablara con sasuke estaba bastante callada y cuando salimos a nuestro descanso me llamo lo cual me parecio bastante extraño ya que si el y yo nos hablabamos era por que era amigo de sasuke, pero no me importo tomar un poco de mi tiempo para hablar con el, si el ya se habia tomado parte de su tiempo para esto pues lo menos que podia hacer era lo mismo.

No hablabamos de nada que me pareciera importante, saber todas las ideas de naruto y saber todas las multiples razones por las que lo habían expulsado de otras escuelas no era realmente importante para mi, mientras el me contaba sus aventuras yo fingía escucharlo pero la verdad mi mente estaba en otros asuntos, que para variar, tenían que ver con sasuke lo cual me causaba frustración, nunca antes despues de terminar con alguien me quedaba tanto tiempo pensando en el. Depronto todos mis pensamientos fueron perturbados por algo que naruto dijo:

- sabes, no entiendo por que sasuke teniendote a ti, se dejo atrapar por temari denuevo- su tono ya habia dejado atras la diversión

- ¿teniendome a mi? ¿qué tiene eso de importante?- la verdad es que me extrañaba mucho que el dijera esas cosas

- ya sabes, tu.... tu eres bonita,inteligente y muchas otras cosas más, yo con alguien asi seria muy feliz, y no dejaría que otra mujer tratara de confundirme-

- naruto.... tu.... ¿de verdad piensas eso de mi?- no podía creer que me estaba entendiendo perfectamente con alguien a quien apenas y le hablaba

- si, ¿que pasa? ¿que nadie te había dicho algo asi antes?- parecía que leía mi mente

- pues, no la verdad no, siempre me han dicho que soy inteligente pero nunca que era bonita, gracias-

- es lo menos que puedo hacer, a mi si me importa como te sientes y se que aunque pones esas sonrisa, por dentro estas mal-

- pues... es solo que.... - en ese momento recordé con quien estaba hablando y mi cabecita comenso a sacar concluciones

- naruto yo..... (_no le puedo decir nada de seguro sasuke lo mando para saber si estoy triste para poder burlarse, no sere otra chica victima de su burla)_- me repetía esto en mi mente cada que trataba de contestarle

- ¿tu que sakura?- su tono reflejaba que tenía mucha curiosidad

- ¡tu no sabes nada de mi, apenas y puedes mantener esta conversación conmigo y pretendes saber si estoy bien o mal! - yo ya estaba muy triste, tanto que las lagrimas ya amenazaban mas en salir. - ¡naruto... tu....!- lo último que yo pensaba gritarle nunca pudo salir,ya que depronto me vi en los brasos de naruto, ese abraso bastó para que yo dejara salir las lagrimas que había reprimido durante toda esta platica

- sakura, solo quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amigo y como tal no quiero que alguien te haga daño, menos alguien como sasuke, el no tiene idea de lo mucho que la gente como tu vale la pena- cada que me dicía estas palabras yo lo abrasaba con mas fuerza, asi seguimos hasta que las lagrimas desaparecieron.

- gracias naruto- en ese momento acabo el descanso, lo cual hiso que ambos regresaramos con nuestros amigos

Por la noche solo podía pensar en lo que naruto había dicho, no podía dejar de pensar si lo que me había dicho era planeado o si de verdad lo sentía, pero por mas que lo pensaba mas confundida algo llamo mi atencion mi celular no había dejado de sonar desde hace un tiempo, era tanta la necedad que decidí contestar. Me sorprendieron dos cosas; una que el que llamaba era sasuke y la segunda era la razon por la cual había llamado.

- hola? - dije de forma bastante seria al contestar el telefono, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

- ¡¿aceptaste terminar conmigo solamente por que querias andar con el tonto de naruto?!- era sasuke con un tono bastante furiso

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!

lo siento me tarde mucho en subir la continuación

espero que les guste

a y bueno metí un poco de narusaku por que ...

bueno cuando suba lo demás sabran porque n_n

Gracias!!!!! adios!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-hola? - dije de forma bastante seria al contestar el teléfono, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

- ¡¿aceptaste terminar conmigo solamente por que querías andar con el tonto de naruto?!- era sasuke con un tono bastante furioso

- ¿sasuke?- no creía que fuera el por la forma en la que estaba hablando o mas bien gritando

- ¡claro que soy yo! pero no te salgas del tema y contéstame lo que te pregunte-

- mira sasuke no tengo ganas de hablar y no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, ¿que no dijiste que solo amigos?

- si eso dije pero no tiene lugar ese comentario que acabas de hacer-

- ¿no? entonces ¿ por que estas tan celoso? se supone que solo eres mi amigo- mi paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite y eso que tengo mucha

- pues si pero soy un amigo muy celoso-

- pues haber, amigo celoso no tengo que darle explicaciones de mi vida, así que por favor ¡no este molestando!- mi paciencia ya se había acabado y sin mas solo le corte la llamada y apagué el celular

Después de esa llamada salí un rato a dar la vuelta solo quería poder irme a algún lugar donde pudiera respirar y quitarme la tensión de lo que me estaba pasando pero mas importante quería poder aclarar mi mente ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que sasuke se estaría burlando por saber que yo creía que el estaba celoso, no dejaba de imaginarme su cara y lo peor es que también imaginaba a naruto a su lado riendo hasta casi morir, pero también quería pensar que naruto de verdad había dicho eso por que lo sentía y no por que quisiera hacerme la vida difícil junto con sasuke, eso era lo que me tenia bastante confundida, tan confundida que no me fije hacia donde caminaba. Después paso algo que interrumpió mis pensamientos, levante la mirada para saber en donde estaba cuando vi que estaba en el peor lugar del mundo en esta situación, esta justamente enfrente de la casa de sasuke, me quede parada unos momentos y después comencé a caminar regresando a mis muy complicados pensamientos que estaban apunto de partirme la cabeza en dos.

Bueno los días en la escuela fueron pasando, yo seguía pensando en esas cosas a pesar de estar saliendo con alguien mas así fue durante los tres meses después de que termine con sasuke, salí con dos chicos mas pero aun así sentía que algo hacia falta y bueno obviamente yo sabia que era pero no lo quería admitir, sasuke ya no era conmigo el mismo amigo que había sido antes, ya era igual de frío conmigo ( no es que antes no fuera así, pero por lo menos antes no parecía molestarle que estuviera con el y por lo menos decía hola y me escuchaba haciendo comentarios mas animados y no con sus monosílabos) en pocas palabras me trataba igual o peor que a karin, de hecho lo había notado mas apegado a ella mas de lo normal . Todo estaba "bien" hasta que paso lo que nunca me pude haber imaginado; ten ten y su grandiosa idea de hacer una fiesta por fin de año, todo sonaba muy bien hasta que dijo algo que me puso pensar en si de verdad quería ir:

- ¿entonces si iras sakura?

- lo mas probable es que si, tu cuenta conmigo, oye además de nosotras ¿a quien has invitado?-

- pues.... veamos, invite a neji, sai, gaara,karin,shikamaru,choji...- ella continuaba diciendo nombres, eran bastantes y de seguro solo iría la mitad de la mitad, siempre era así

-bueno yo creo que..... - fui interrumpida por ella y ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho y menos para decirme eso

- ¡oh y también invite a sasuke y el es seguro que va!- parecía que lo decía de esa manera para recordarme que había salido con el

- ¿entonces si iras verdad ?-

- he he si claro ya te dije que cuentas conmigo (_no puede ser todo iba tan bien, era demasiado bueno para ser real)-_

_- _entonces allá nos vemos, ¡no llegues tarde sakura!- me iba diciendo mientras se alejaba acompañada de las demás, dejándome completamente sola en la mitad de la calle

- ¡esta bien, intentaré llegar lo mas temprano que pueda! - grite muy fuerte pero de todos modos ellas no me escucharon ya estaban muy lejos

- hum.... sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo una vos detrás de mi, lo cual hizo que volteara un poco extrañada

- ahh karin, me asustaste, si claro dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar? (_ que mal para variar karin quiere hablar conmigo, teniendo tanto tiempo en la escuela.... ¿por que justamente ahora?_-

- pues, bueno es solo que, quería preguntarte ¿hay alguna probabilidad de que regreses con sasuke?-

- hum, pues.... - en ese momento recordé que ella había estado últimamente mucho con el y se veían muy raros los dos, ahora veía por que

- espera un momento, te voy a contestar solo después de que tu me contestes otra cosa-

- ¿eh? ... y... yo... esta...bn, dime- que karin se pusiera nerviosa al decirle esto confirmaba aun mas mis sospechas

- ¿tu y sasuke planearon esto verdad? dime la verdad karin, sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir-

- ahhh.... ahí esta bien te diré todo, pero por favor no le digas a sasuke, dejaría de hablarme y no pienso perder lo poco que he avanzado con el, por favor ¿si sakura?-

- esta bien, te prometo que no le diré nada- y así, ella continuo diciéndome lo que sasuke había planeado

Mas tarde en mi casa, desde que había llegado no dejaba de maldecir y gritar tanta cosa se me cursara por la cabeza desde que me metí a bañar hasta que me estaba cambiando, mientras sacaba mi ropa la jalaba con tanta fuerza, parecía que la quería romper. Rápido termine de vestirme, me peine y me maquille muy discretamente, nunca me ha gustado usar mucho maquillaje, aparte de que casi no lo cuando llegue a casa de ten ten el enojo ya se había bajado un poco, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enojada y como era de esperarse, Ino se dio cuenta de eso inmediatamente y me llevo hasta la cocina con el pretexto de que la ayudara con unas cosas y como ella esperaba a causa de mi ingenuidad la acompañaria, al llegar comenzó el interrogatorio.

- muy bien sakura, dílo de una ves-

- n.. no se a que te refieres Ino, -

- ahh jaja, podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mi no frentona-

- bahhh ¡¿solo para eso me trajiste aquí Ino cerda?!-

- jaja, lo ves algo tienes- por mas que yo lo quisiera no la podía engañar a ella, ya era mucho el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola y ella a mi

- hmph... la verdad es que hoy me entere de algo que me hizo enojar, algo así como una conspiración-

- ¿una conspiración? ¿en contra de quien?-

- ¡ si una conspiración, en contra mía!-

- uyy, cálmate sakura, de seguro no fue algo tan malo, cuéntame-

- ja,¡ ¿tu crees que no sea malo hacer una conspiración en la que retas a tu ex? !-

- ouch, esa es una declaración muy fuerte y no la entiendo, tal ves si me dijeras que paso, lo entendería y te ayudaría-

- esta bien te voy a contar; por la tarde me encontré a karin y me pregunto que si por algún motivo retrasaría con sasuke, pero eso me pareció bastante raro y le dije que mejor me explicara lo que traían ella y sasuke entre manos-

- mmm si ahora que lo pienso es raro que ella te pregunte sobre eso, hasta yo hubiera sospechado, ¿y que te dijo?-

- (_ahh... te lo iba a explicar antes de que me interrumpieras), _lo que me dijo fue lo que me molesto; me dijo que sasuke le había pedido que preguntara eso para saber si yo todavía lo quería y que dependiendo de la respuesta ya tenia un plan; si decia que si, el pensaria el muy bien en como hacerme entender que ya no podíamos tener nada, y si decía que no , el haría todo lo posible por hacer que yo quisiera estar con el de nuevo-

- sasuke es bastante bipolar sakura-

- ¡si! y ¿sabes que me molesto mas?, dijo karin que lo hacia por que aun no sabia lo que sentía por mi, ¡¿que clase de idiota trata de ordenar sus sentimientos de esa forma?!-

- pues... sakura si lo piensas tu estas haciendo lo mismo, no creas que no he visto como ya hablas mas con naruto y te enojas mas con sasuke y tratas de hacerle la vida imposible en la escuela-

- ¡eso es por que el tambien me la hace imposible!, ademas lo de naruto no tiene nada que ver o ¿a que te refieres?-

- ahh ¿que no es obvio?, sasuke se junta mas con karin, a la ves que tu te juntas mas con naruto, tu le haces la vida imposible cuando estas con el y sasuke te la hace imposible cuando esta con karin-

- si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, tal ves tengas razón-

Nuestra platica fue interrumpida ya que toda la congregación acababa de llegar y tuvimos que salir de la cocina. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que por la puerta entraron sasuke y naruto, pero creo que lo peor fue verme en la situación en la que todos los que estaban dentro tenían novio (a), así que tome la inteligente decisión de salir, bueno eso pensé hasta que vi que afuera estaban: choji,naruto,gaara y sasuke. ¿por que entre tantos sasuke tenia que estar ahí? pero prefería eso que estar con toda la bola de empalagosos que estaban í estaba yo observando el juego de fútbol de esos cuatro, entonces comenzó a llover pero eso no fue lo peor, lo pero fue que era una lluvia bastante fuerte y el frío hizo acto de presencia.

- iré a mi casa por una chamarra-

- ¿como crees sakura? yo aquí te presto una- en la vos de ten ten se notaba que no quería que me fuera pero aun así yo quería salir de ese ambiente un rato-

- no esta bien, yo no vivo lejos y no quiero causar molestias-

- esta bien pero que alguien te acompañe, así no me sentiré tan preocupada-

- ahh no, no es necesa.....-

- yo la acompaño no se preocupen- por dios había sido sasuke el que lo había dicho, tengo que reconocer que todavía lo quería y mucho. Sin decir mas, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a mi casa, pero bueno.... como decirlo, no dijimos realmente mucho hasta estar ya afuera de mi casa esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta.

- eto.... ¿por que quisiste acompañarme?-

- hmph, pues por que quería estar contigo-

- no me vengas con eso ahora, no sera que solo quie....- no pude terminar de hablar ya que paso algo que me dejo helada (no precisamente por el frío que causaba la lluvia) y es que lo que menos me esperaba era que sasuke dijera eso

-hmph- dijo con una media sonrisa

- ¿quieres que te bese ? o ¿quieres que te abrase y te bese al mismo tiempo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaa creo que me extendí mucho en este capitulo

jaja gracias por sus reviews y si lo se hay defectos en mi fanfic

pero ya aprenderé, es el primero que hago... creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien jaja pero prometo que los demás serán mejores

cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo por favor!!!

gracias !!!


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!-

- ¿a mi? ¿que te pasa a ti? ¡parece que todo el tiempo quieres que me de cuenta de tu presencia y si no lo hago te molestas!

- jajaja, perdón pero, ¿estas insinuando que estoy loca por ti?

- solo digo que ... demonios ¡¿por que es tan difícil hablar contigo?!

- es difícil para alguien que solo sabe mentir

- ¿quien esta mintiendo?, aparte no me cambies el tema... yo no insinué tal cosa, mas bien te estas dando cuenta de lo que sientes por mi

- idiota...

- ¿que dijiste?

- ¡que eres un idiota! crees que todo tiene que ver contigo, que andubiera contigo no significa que tendrás a una estúpida detrás de ti todo el tiempo

- yo nunca dije que tendri....

- callate... ¡callate y por primera ves escuchame!, no es necesario que lo digas... tu ... tu siempre te encargas de hacerme sentir mal, se supone que seriamos amigos, amigos como los que eramos antes de...

- ¿antes de que? ... ¿de que me diera cuenta que me gustas mucho?

- ¡no!... ¡por Dios! deja de mentir y de fingir, deja de decir cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir

- no me puedo arrepentir, yo nunca me arrepiento.

El silencio se hiso después de que el dijera eso, por alguna razón fue reconfortante pero, se tenia que romper en cualquier momento. Justo en ese momento tenia una serie de sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera podía creerme que le había dicho todas esas cosas a Sasuke, pero bueno ya había llegado el momento de romper ese silencio

- Sas..

-Sakura... perdón por haberte hecho sentir así en algún momento, es solo que... tu sabes que como amigo, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidieras yo...

-Sasuke gracias... creo que si hay algo que puedes hacer... ¿podrias prometer que otra ves seremos como antes? es decir, que fuéramos los mismos amigos de antes

-Sakura- pronuncio mi nombre con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que me acorralaba entre la puerta y el y colocaba su frente sobre la mía - Sakura... ¿en serio ya no sientes nada por mi? ¿de verdad quieres que acabemos como antes? ¿solo como amigos?-

- s...si, estoy segura por que se que es lo mejor para los dos

- mentirosa

- n..no estoy mintiendo

- ¿como fue que acabamos así?

- no tengo idea- Justo en ese momento no logre resistir mas y cerré los ojos dejando se derramara una lágrima. El momento era perfecto, pero como todo se tenia que acabar

La puerta de mi casa se abrió, era mi hermana con su nuevo modelo de novio. Por suerte abrió la puerta mirando hacia el reloj, de otra manera hubiera visto nuestra escena y me hubiera molestado con eso todo lo que resta de mi vida viviendo con ella

- ahh Sakura ¿que haces aqui tan temp....

- lo siento, creo que interrumpimos algo- parecía divertirse diciendo eso con esa mirada picara y señalando con la mirada a Sasuke

- ¡tonta!... Sasuke solo me vino a dejar a la casa ¿no es así Sasuke?

- si yo solo vine a.... ¿dejarte a tu casa?

- si solo a dejarme

- pensé que habías dicho que solo venias por...

- se lo que dije, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, decidi quedarme aqui. Gracias y porfavor disculpame con todos

- hmp... no tengo otra opción

- ahhh no se que pase aquí hermanita pero... es muy extraño, así que ya me voy, cuidense!

- yo también me voy entonces

-si yo diría

- cuidate Sakura y sobre lo que me pediste... supongo que si es lo que quieres, podre hacer un esfuerzo

- Gracias- dije al mismo tiempo mientras le cerraba la puerta

Esa noche había sido bastante extraña, esmpesando por como había actuado Sasuke, pero en fin tenia que trabajar en olvidarlo y empesar desde cero... otra ves. Cuando entre subí a mi cuarto, me mire en el espejo un rato meditando sobre lo que había hecho, pensaba en si había estado bien o mal, en realidad ya no importaba " lo hecho,hecho esta" me repetía, después de un buen rato de meditar decidí darme un baño, para después regresar a mis asuntos.

Cuando mi hermana llego, yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, parecía que tenia la mirada perdida pero algo hiso que saliera de mi planeta

- ¿esperas el fin del mundo?- me dijo en un tono muy bajo de burla

- he, no es eso

- ¿que tienes?

- directa al grano como siempre

- no vale la pena darle vueltas a una pregunta o si

- no supongo que no

- entonces....

- entonces.... ¿que?

- arrg olvidalo

- jaja, me voy a dormir

- de acuerdo, descansa

- gracias igual tu. Oye Nami...-

- ¿mmm? ¿que pasa?

- no nada olvidalo-

- de acuerdo, pero si me pides mi opinión, ese chico te esta cambiando mucho Sakura, tal ves sea que el te quiere ... y tu a el

- ¿queee? ¿yo? hehe ¿d...de donde sacas eso?

- de la forma en que los encontré cuando abrí la puerta

- waaaa .... esto... yo ... Nami el no es... el es...- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa declaración

- jaja, descuida tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

- G...gracias, supongo

- solo una cosa...- hiso una platica dramatica, como odio esas pausas

- no cometas tonterias, si lloras no quiero que sea por lo que tu misma ocasionas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdoon por haberme tardado tanto, pero tengo unos problemas pero aqui esta

muchas gracias a todos y bueno, ya vi que mi fanfic esta entre los peores....

pues... no se le puede agradar a todas las personas jaja

pero yo terminare mi fanfic por los que si les gusta sean pocos o muchos

bueno me despido

Muchas Gracias!!!


End file.
